Transparent Answer
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: Will You Kill Someone You Love Because of Love?


**Hai~~ Shiranui Desu~**

 **Untuk pairing hari ini, Shiranui pilih twoshot AkaXKaga desu~**

 **Kenapa? Pengen aja~ Tehee**

 **Anyway Happy reading bagi yang senang dengan pairing ini ( OTP Desu )**

 **Disclamer: Kadokawa Games, DMM, etc**

* * *

"Kaga? Ada apa? Kenapa kau sengaja tidak mengenaiku?"

.

.

"Akagi! Aku... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

.

.

". . . . . . . . Kaga, kalau kau tidak menembakku sekarang... Kau, tahu sendiri akibatnya kan?"

.

.

"AKU TAHU! Tapi. . . . Kumohon. . . . hanya kaulah yang tidak bisa kubunuh. . . . ."

.

.

"Kaga, kau tidak dilatih untuk hal seperti ini kan? Kau dilatih untuk membunuh kan?"

.

.

"Aku. . . . Tidak bisa. . . . . Melakukannya. . . ."

.

.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menarik pelatuk pistol itu, dan semuanya akan berakhir"

.

.

". . . . . . ."

.

.

"Kaga, apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akagi"

.

.

"Kalau begitu tarik pelatuknya, dan tembak tepat di jantungku"

.

.

"Aku... Tidak bisa..."

.

.

"Kaga, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?"

.

.

"Aku...Sudah...Berjanji..."

.

.

"Kalau begitu, tarik pelatuknya, akhiri semua ini"

.

.

"Tapi... Aku..."

.

.

"Kaga... Bunuh aku..."

.

.

.

.

"Kalau ini memang keinginanmu, aku... Minta maaf, atas semuanya"

.

.

"Selamat Tinggal, Akagi-san"

.

.

.

.

 _ **DOOOORRR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shiranui-kun Present**_

 _ **Kantai Collection : Kancolle Fanfiction  
Disclamer: Kadokawa, DMM, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **(** Will you **kill** someone you **love,** because of **love?)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"T** r **a** n **s** p **a** r **e** n **t** A **n** s **w** e **r"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **"7 Days Earlier"**

 **Tokyo, Japan  
24 December 2015,  
** **Chrismast Eve** **,  
** **23:22 PM**

 **"Normal POV"**

Christmast Eve, atau lebih akrab disebut malam natal, merupakan malam romantis yang biasa dirayakan oleh para anak muda di Jepang, sejauh mata memandang para couple-couple dengan mesra bergandengan tangan dengan erat, sambil menikmati indahnya malam dengan butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

Namun, seperti pribahasa _'Tidak ada Gading yang Tak Retak',_ tidak semuanya indah di malam romantis itu, di sebuah gang kecil, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang brunette sedang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kejaran seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan sebuah hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya.

Gang demi gang perempuan berambut brunette itu ia lewati dan masih saja orang berjaket hitam itu masih mengejarnya, tanpa perempuan berambut brunette itu sadari, saat ini dia sedang berada di posisi yang terdesak karena gang yang ia lewati sekarang sudah habis, dan hanya tersisa dinding putih besar yang menghalangi jalannya, tidak begitu lama, perempuan berjaket hitam itu kini berada tepat di belakang perempuan berambut brunette itu.

"Tu-tunggu! A-aku tidak ingin mati dulu! Aku tidak tahu kau disewa oleh siapa, tapi kalau uang yang kau inginkan, aku bisa berikan sebanyak yang kau mau!" kata perempuan berambut brunette itu pada sosok misterius di depannya.

Sedangkan orang berjaket hitam itu hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapi permintaan target di depannya itu, hal ini membuat perempuan berambut brunette itu semakin panik dan membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ku-Kumohon... Jangan bunuh aku..." kata perempuan berambut brunette itu lagi.

Mendengar perkataan perempuan di depannya itu lagi, orang dengan jaket hitam itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah Iphone dari kantong jaketnya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi yang terlihat seperti daftar buronan.

Di aplikasi itu tertulis beberapa nama dan foto perempuan, beberapa foto tersebut diberi tanda **'X'** dan bertuliskan **'Killed'** di bawahnya, dari antara daftar perempuan tersebut, masih tersisa satu foto perempuan berambut brunette yang belum diberi tanda **'X'** , foto itu adalah foto perempuan yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Mahasiswi Tokyo Daigaku, dari Institut Medical Science, 'Kongou', dari reaksimu sekarang, kurasa kau sudah tahu untuk apa aku menemuimu"

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU APA MAUMU! KENAPA KAU MENGINCARKU! PADAHAL AKU TIDAK SALAH APA-APA!"

"Jadi maksudmu main laki-laki, selingkuh, dan memanfaatkan uang kekasihmu itu bukan kesalahan?"

Setelah mendengar balasan kata-kata orang berjaket hitam itu, perempuan brunette bernama Kongou itu kemudian memasang wajah tercengang dan memandang orang di depannya itu dengan tatapan horror, seakan semua rahasianya sudah terungkap.

"Ka-kau... Da-darimana kau dengar kata-kata itu?"

"Itu tentu saja, dari klien yang meminta kami memburumu"

Orang berjaket hitam itu kemudian mengambil sebuah foto laki-laki dari kantong celananya, dan melemparnya kearah Kongou di depannya.

"PEMBOHONG! DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN. . . . . . DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN HAL SEMACAM ITU! !"

"Mau percaya atau tidak..."

* **STABBB!**

"Tujuanku kesini, hanya untuk mencabut nyawamu"

Dengan cepat orang berjaket hitam itu menancapkan sebuah pisau dapur ke perut Kongou yang saat itu sedang teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Ughh! Ohokk! Aku... Tidak bermaksud... mengkhianatinya..."

"Apapun alasannya, aku akan tetap membunuhmu"

Cukup lama perut Kongou ditusuk pisau tersebut, darah merah segar mengalir deras dari perutnya, membuat salju putih di bawahnya ternodai dengan warna merah gelap.

"Semoga jiwamu tenang di sana" kata orang berjaket hitam itu setelah menarik pisau dapur miliknya yang ia tancapkan tadi, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kongou sendirian, bersandar di dinding belakangnya.

"Hei... Kalau boleh... Bisakah kau menyampaikan... pesan terakhirku pada orang itu?" panggil Kongou dengan suara yang sangat pelan, sementara orang berjaket hitam itu hanya berbalik dan menggangguk kearahnya.

"Aku...mencintaimu..." kata Kongou sambil tersenyum sedih, beberapa detik kemudian Kongou menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sambil mempertahankan senyum terakhirnya di wajahnya.

Orang berjaket hitam itu hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat pembunuhannya tadi, orang berjaket hitam itu membuka hoodie miliknya dan memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan muda dengan rambut hitam bermodel side-tail di sebelah kiri kepalanya.

Perempuan berside tail itu kemudian menengadah ke langit, memandang kearah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di gelapnya malam saat itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau telihat menawan kalau kau berdiri di tengah-tengah hari bersalju seperti ini, Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kaga-senpai"

Tanpa sepengetahuan perempuan berside tail yang dipanggil Kaga tadi, seorang perempuan dengan rambut twin tail berwarna hijau terang, berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah kaleng kopi yang terlihat masih hangat di tangannya.

"Zuikaku?" bisik Kaga yang saat ini memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Hei~ Aku cuma memberi salam dan wajahmu sudah seperti itu, apa kau benar-benar membenciku? Senpai?"

"Aku hanya sedang bad mood saja..."

Kedua perempuan itu kemudian berjalan bersama menelusuri gang sunyi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk memulai konversasi, sampai perempuan bernama Zuikaku itu memberinya sebuah map kearah perempuan disebelahnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku diperintah untuk memberikan ini padamu, map itu berisi foto, identitas, dan informasi dari targetmu selanjutnya"

"Aku menolak"

"Tumben? Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan marah kan kalau aku ambil pekerjaan ini?"

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu, aku ingin ambil cuti"

Melihat senior disebelahnya merasa sedikit tidak bersemangat dan murung, Zuikaku kemudian menempelkan kaleng kopi yang masih belum dibukanya itu ke pipi seniornya.

"Arrghh! Panas! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Ehh? Aku rasa aneh saja kalau melihat senpai berwajah menyebalkan seperti itu, jadi kurasa lebih baik kalau kuberikan sedikit semangat membara"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cara kerja kepalamu itu"

"Nihh~ berhubung kau mau ambil cuti, sebagai kouhai, paling tidak aku perlu memberi sesuatu pada senior kan?"

"Dari milyaran hadiah yang bisa kau pilih dan berikan, kau memberiku kaleng kopi ini? Kau tidak mencampur benda asing kedalamnya kan?"

"Ohh! Ketahuan ya"

Dengan keras Kaga memukul perempuan di sebelahnya itu tanpa mengurangi kekuatannya.

"Ouchh! Aku hanya bercanda"

"Bercandamu tidak lucu"

"Daripada itu senpai, kenapa kau tadi membunuhnya pakai pisau dapur? Apa kau sedang ingin mencoba sebuah trend membunuh yang baru?"

"Pisau lamaku rusak, jadi Houshou meminjamkan miliknya padaku"

"Uwahh, Houshou-senpai benar-benar mengerikan ya? Dia membunuh semua targetnya pakai peralatan rumah tangga"

". . . . . .."

Tidak begitu lama mereka berjalan berdua, akhirnya mereka mencapai sebuah distrik shopping yang saat itu masih buka karena malam natal.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Merry Christmast senpai~"

". . . . . ."

Karena jalan yang mereka tempuh berbeda, Zuikaku kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seniornya, sedangkan Kaga tidak begitu menghiraukannya dan hanya mengangguk pelan kearah kouhainya dan melanjutkan _'jalan kaki'_ nya seorang diri.

* * *

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, jadilah temannya"

.

.

"Nama saya Kaga, salam kenal"

.

.

"Hei~ Kaga~ Apa kau suka cokelat?"

.

.

"Ehh? Ahh, iya aku suka"

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku ini tipe orang yang mudah sekali lapar, jadi setiap hari aku selalu membawa snack yang banyak untuk kunikmati~"

.

.

"Begitu ya?"

.

.

"Kaga!? Kau hebat! Nilai ulanganmu semuanya sempurna! Lain kali aku minta diajari ya~"

.

.

"Kalau begitu kau yang tentukan harinya"

.

.

"Hei, Kaga, kau tahu tidak?"

.

.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

"Selama ini aku selalu memanggilmu secara langsung, tapi sekalipun kau belum pernah memanggil namaku~"

.

.

"Ahh... Maaf..."

.

.

"Hei, coba kau panggil namaku~"

.

.

"Ehh!?"

.

.

"Sekali ini saja~ bukankah kita sudah lama berteman?"

.

.

"Baiklah... -gi"

.

.

"Hmmm? Hei, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu"

.

.

"-kagi"

.

.

"Ayolah~ Kalau kau malu-malu kucing seperti itu, nanti kau tidak akan punya pacar lho~"

.

.

"Pa-Pacar!?"

.

.

"Ayo, kita ulangi lagi~ panggil namaku~"

.

.

"A-Akagi"

.

.

"Hihihi akhirnya kau memanggil namaku~ Hei, coba kau katakan lagi"

.

.

"Akagi-san..."

* * *

"Hahhh!?"

Dengan keringat dingin, Kaga membuka matanya secara cepat dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dimana ia menemukan dirinya duduk di sebuah kursi dalam sebuah peawat yang ia naiki saat ini.

'Hanya mimpi, benar juga, hari ini aku pergi berlibur ke Paris' katanya dalam hati, sambil mengelus dadanya.

 **Paris, France  
27 December 2015,** **  
** **01:22 AM**

 _"Perhatian bagi penumpang pesawat **JAL Japan Airlines,** disini Cpt. Yamato berbicara, silahkan kencangkan seat-belt anda, karena sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan landing di **Bandar Udara Charles de Gaulle, Paris,** terima kasih karena anda telah menggunakan pelayanan Airlines kami, sampai jumpa lagi"_

Mendengar pengumuman landing dari kapten pesawat yang ia naiki Kaga, kemudian mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya dan melihat kearah jendela di sebelahnya dan menyaksikan pemandangan Paris dari dalam pesawat.

'Sudah sampai ya?' katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sesampainya di Bandara, Kaga menukar uang yen yang dimilikinya dengan euro di tempat pertukaran uang dan langsung pergi keluar bandara. Berputar-putar sebentar di sekitar Bandara, Kaga kemudian membeli sebuah minuman di sebuah kafe bandara untuk memuaskan dahaganya setelah naik pesawat tadi dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di kafe itu.

"Bonjour! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah poker face itu" kata seorang perempuan berambut blonde dengan baju tank top dan short denim di depan Kaga.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Kaga.

Perempuan berambut blonde itu kemudian duduk di depan Kaga sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Keterlaluan sekali, bukankah dulu kita sempat jadi partner?"

Kaga yang tadinya berwajah waspada kini mulai relaks setelah mengingat kembali nama perempuan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Shimakaze? Jadi kau pensiun disini?"

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga, aku dengar kabar dari Zuikaku kalau kau sedang berlibur kesini, jadi aku putuskan untuk memberi sedikit kunjungan pada nona poker face kesayanganku"

"Aku sama sekali tidak rindu padamu"

"Fuhh, dingin seperti biasa, kau tidak berubah ya, Kaga"

Walaupun Kaga terlihat kurang senang dengan kedatangannya, pada akhirnya Kaga dan Shimakaze mengobrol banyak tentang beberapa aspek kehidupan yang mereka jalani saat ini, dimana Kaga masih bekerja sebagai seorang Assasin dan Shimakaze yang sekarang sudah pensiun, bekerja di bidang jasa antar dan tour guide.

Cukup lama Kaga mengobrol dengannya, Shimakaze kemudian berdiri dan mengucapkan beberapa salam perpisahan padanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara santai dengan kolegaku, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya~ tohh kau sedang berlibur disini"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi tidak kusangka kau berubah banyak, Shimakaze..."

" _People Change_ Kaga, aku sudah memanggilkan taksi kenalanku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membayar mahal atau mencari taksi diluar sana, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Setelah pergi meninggalkan Kaga, tidak begitu lama, datang seorang perempuan dengan rambut biru yang memakai memakai seragam sailor mendekati Kaga.

"Anda Kaga kan? Saya yang akan mengantar selama anda di Paris, silahkan hubungi saya jika ada perlu, nama saya Suzukaze, mohon bantuannya"

"Ahh, ya terima kasih"

"Hmmm? Anda tidak bawa koper atau tas berat?"

"Tenang saja, barang-barangku sudah kukirim lebih dulu di hotel tempat aku menginap nanti"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saya mengantar anda"

Setelah mengobrol sebentar, perempuan bernama Suzukaze itu kemudian mengantar Kaga ke dalam taksi miliknya dan memulai perjalanan mereka.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimana hotel tempat anda menginap?"

"Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel"

"Sepertinya anda sengaja memilih hotel dekat Menara Eifel ya?"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh melakukan perjalanan ke sana"

"Heee~ tepat sekali dengan apa yang Shimakaze-sama ceritakan"

"Cerita? Oi, dia tidak cerita yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

* * *

"Kaga, kenapa kau bohong padaku?"

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?

.

.

"Kaga..."

.

.

"Ughh! Baiklah aku mengakuinya, kemarin aku bolos sekolah"

.

.

"Kaga, bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kita bisa membicarakannya bersama-sama"

.

.

"Memangnya kau guru BK apa?"

.

.

"Ohh~? Sombong sekali kau? Kelihatannya kau perlu diberi pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah nanti~"

.

.

"Hahh? Ughh!? Oi Hufufu jangan seenaknya menyentuh ketiak orang!"

.

.

"Kuci~ Kuci~ Kuci~"

.

.

"A-Akagi! Hentikan! O-Oi!"

* * *

"Kaga-san?"

"Hmm!? Ohh... Sepertinya aku ketiduran, ada apa Suzukaze?"

"Kita sudah sampai, maaf ya, karena tadi di Gare de Lyon terjadi kemacetan lalu lintas, aku jadi harus mengambil jalan memutar yang panjang, akhirnya malah makan waktu 2 setengah jam"

Suzukaze kemudian keluar dari taksinya dan membukakan pintu taksi Kaga sambil memberikan uluran tangan kearah Kaga.

Saat ini di depan Kaga, berdiri sebuah hotel mewah tempat dia akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya di Paris, sambil memijat-mijat bahunya sedikit Kaga melihat ke pemandangan di sekeliling hotel itu.

"Kalau begitu Kaga-san, saya Suzukaze permisi dulu, karena saya juga masih ada urusan diluar, ini saya berikan nomor ponsel pribadi saya, kalau misalnya Kaga-san ingin pergi jalan-jalan atau ingin mencari tempat shopping yang bagus, anda bisa menghubungi saya nanti, lebih baik sekarang Kaga-san istirahat di hotel dulu"

Dengan mengangguk kearah Suzukaze, sang sopir taksi kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam taksi miliknya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kaga.

"Bon Voyage" kata Kaga pada Suzukaze sebelum dia pergi.

"Merci~" jawabnya, dan setelah itu mengendarai taksinya keluar dari kompleks hotel.

Kaga yang saat itu sangat lelah tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke dalam hotel dan langsung berjalan ke meja resepsionis untuk mengambil kunci kamar hotelnya yang sudah ia booking jauh sebelum dia sampai di Paris.

"Bonjour, puis- je vous aider? _**(Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?)**_ "

Sesampainya di meja resepsionis, Kaga disambut oleh seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan rompi hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi merah dan rok hitam panjang, dengan senyuman manis pegawai perempuan itu mendekati Kaga, Kaga yang saat itu sedang sangat lelah, terpaksa menggunakan bahasa Inggris seadanya, karena dirinya sendiri juga tidak begitu mahir dalam berbahasa Perancis.

"Ahh Urhmm Key Room Number 708-"

"Ahh! Je vois! **_(saya mengerti)_** anda pasti Kaga-san yang 2 minggu lalu memesan kamar dari Jepang ya? Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda~"

Kaga yang kaget karena mendadak pegawai perempuan yang tadi menyambutnya dengan bahasa Perancis sekarang mengajaknya bicara dengan Bahasa Jepang. Hal ini menarik perhatian pegawai perempuan di depannya yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kaga.

"Ahh? Anda pasti sedikit terkejut karena saya tiba-tiba mengajak anda bicara dengan Bahasa Jepang"

"Ermm ya, aku sedikit terkejut, apa kau sebenarnya asli dari Jepang?"

"Tepat sekali~ nama saya Shigure, saya lahir di Kyoto, dan sedang dalam masa percobaan bekerja di hotel ini"

"Ohh, Okay, boleh aku ambil kunci kamarku?"

"Ahh maaf, tentu saja, ini sudah saya siapkan~ kamar anda berada di lantai 2, barang-barang anda juga sudah kami letakkan di dalam kamar, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir"

"Terima kasih"

Karena Kaga sudah tidak mempunyai energi lagi untuk mengobrol dengan pegawai di depannya itu, Kaga langsung menuju lift terdekat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamar yang ia tempati tidak begitu rumit atau mewah, karena Kaga memang bukan tipe orang yang menyukai bawang-barang mewah atau barang yang isinya rumit. Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas itu ia baringkan diatas kasurnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga" bisiknya.

Tidak begitu lama saat Kaga membaringkan tubuhnya, matanya mulai tertutup rapat dan akhirnya sang Assasin tertidur pulas dengan nyenyaknya.

* * *

"Hei Kaga, apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?"

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memegang apa-apa"

.

.

"Jangan bohong padaku, tadi aku melihat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik badanmu"

.

.

"Kubilang tidak ada- Hei jangan kau! Akagi!"

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, hmm? Apa ini? Surat? Dan lagi, ini ditujukan padaku"

.

.

"Akagi! A-aku bisa jelaskan"

.

.

"Surat ini, dari murid kelas 11... Ahh, jadi ini surat cinta"

.

.

"Akagi, aku..."

.

.

"Fufu~ Kaga... Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu pada orang ini~?"

.

.

"Ha-Hahh!?"

.

.

"Kaga, aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku belum ingin punya pacar~"

.

.

"Ma-maaf"

.

.

"Tapi kalau orang yang ingin jadi pacarku itu Kaga, mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan~"

.

.

"A-Akagi-san!? Ja-jangan bercanda seperti itu!"

.

.

"Hei~ Kita pacaran yuk~"

.

.

"O-omong kosong! Jangan mempermainkan perasaanku!"

.

.

"Hmm? Kau tidak mau?"

.

.

"Ehh? Ahh... Aku..."

.

.

"Fufufu~ kau imut sekali kalau wajahmu menjadi merah menyala seperti itu~"

.

.

"Akagi-san!"

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ngghhh..."

Terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara dering handphonenya, Kaga dengan kesal meraih handphonenya dan dilayar handphone tertulis nama orang yang saat itu Kaga ingin hantam ke dinding dengan keras.

"SHIMAKAZE! MAU APA KAU!?"

 _"Kaga? Ehh? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat panggilan dariku?"_

"Itu tentu saja kan!? Karena ini memang handphone milikku!"

 _"Tenang dulu Kaga, apa kau yakin ini memang handphone milikmu?"_

"Mau kukatakan berulang kali juga jawabannya tetap sama, karena ini memang Hand-..."

"Huahemm... Siapa sih yang berisik pagi-pagi begini?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kaga, sebuah tangan menggapai baju miliknya dan menariknya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kaga terkejut dan dengan perlahan menoleh kearah asal suara dan uluran tangan yang saat ini meremas baju miliknya itu.

"Hmm? Aneh, setahuku aku tidak pesan layanan kamar?"

Rambut hitam panjang, wajah bulat, postur tubuh ramping, itulah yang saat ini Kaga pikirkan dalam kepalanya.

 _"Hei! Kaga! Kau masih disitu? Halo?"_

"Anu... Kau siapa ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba berada di atas kasurku? Dari pakaianmu kelihatannya kau bukan pegawai disini"

"A-Aku..."

"Hmm? Tunggu!? Suara itu! Kaga-san!?"

"Uhh..."

"Kaga-san! Ini aku! Akagi!"

'LARI!' Kaga kemudian berdiri dari kasur tersebut dan berlari menjauh dari Akagi, tapi sayang sekali...

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari lagi!? Akagi KICK!"

Entah karena panik atau barusaja bangun tidur, Akagi yang meluncurkan sebuah tendangan kearah Kaga yang seharusnya bisa dihindari dengan mudah untuk ukuran Assasin yang sudah berpengalaman, namun tidak... Kaga gagal menghindari tendangan dari Akagi dan saat ini wajahnya sedang mencium karpet di lantai.

"Kau mau kemana hahh? sudah 5 tahun sejak kita lulus SMA, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku, mengunjungiku, bahkan aku dengar rumor kalau kau sudah mati, jadi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjauh dariku lagi, karena kita akan memulai sesi cerita yang sangat panjang, dimulai dari sekarang!"

"U-Uhhh..."

 _"Hei, anu... Aku masih disini, ingat?"_

* * *

7 Jam.

Ya coba bayangkan, kalian berada selama 7 jam di sebuah ruangan, tanpa makan, minum, dan selama 7 jam itu kalian dipaksa bercerita non-stop, sampai sang pendengar merasa puas dengan cerita yang diucapkan. Shimakaze yang awalnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dipaksa oleh Akagi untuk datang ke kamar hotelnya.

Shigure yang baru saja menyadari kalau semalam dia salah memberikan kunci kamar ke Kaga, sekarang menjadi salah seorang korban bulan-bulanan Akagi, walaupun sebenarnya Shigure hanya datang untuk memberikan kunci hotel yang sebenarnya.

"Biar kupersingkat, jadi intinya kalian berdua sekarang bekerja sebagai Assasins yang kerjaannya tukang bunuh orang?" _  
_

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pensiu-"

"DIAM KAU! ORANG MESUM! TAK KUSANGKA SELAMA INI, TOUR LEADERKU ITU SEORANG MANTAN ASSASIN DAN LAGI ADALAH SEORANG KENALAN DARI KAGA! AKU TIDAK BERLIBUR KESINI HANYA UNTUK DITEMANI OLEH PEMBUNUH!"

Shimakaze hanya bisa menunduk sambil menutupi telinganya. Akagi kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Shigure yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang dialaminya.

"DAN KAU!"

"I-Iya?"

"KERJAMU BAGUS! KALAU MISALNYA KAU TIDAK SALAH MENGAMBIL KUNCI MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERTEMU DENGAN KAGA DISINI!"

"Ka-kalau begitu, boleh saya pergi sekarang?"

"GAK!"

Sama seperti Shimakaze, hanya saja Shigure hanya punduk tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat dia berlutut, akhirnya Akagi menoleh kearah Kaga dan mendekati perempuan berambut side-tail itu. Kaga tentu saja merasa takut dan saat ini mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan jumlah yang tidak wajar, namun apa boleh kata...

"Hei~ Kaga~ Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku sangat rindu padamu~"

 _'KENAPA HANYA KAGA SAJA YANG DIA TIDAK BENTAK!?'_

Akagi yang memperlakukan Kaga dengan halus membuat Shimakaze merasa kesal dengan tingkah Akagi, sementara Shigure hanya bisa diam saja dan ber-sweatdrop di tempat.

"Akagi aku... Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu dengan urusan pekerjaanku..."

"Kaga... Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari awal, kalau keluargamu itu sebenarnya adalah keluarga Assasins?"

"Akagi! Kau tidak mengerti! Kalau aku cerita begitu padamu, kau pasti akan takut padaku, membenciku, dan kemudian menjauhiku!"

Mendengar kata-kata Kaga, Akagi kemudian tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangannya dan mencium bibir Kaga tepat di depan Shimakaze dan Shigure. Kaga yang terkejut kemudian mencoba melepaskan ciuman Akagi tapi tenaga Akagi lebih kuat dan mendorongnya. Sementara itu Shigure hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, sedangkan Shimakaze hanya melihat kedua perempuan yang sedang asyik menikmati dunia mereka itu dengan tatapan poker face miliknya.

 _'Oi, cari tempat lain dong'_ kata Shimakaze dalam hatinya.

* * *

Sementara itu masih dalam waktu yang sama, satu lagi pasangan gadis sedang asyik menempelkan bibirnya dan memainkan lidah mereka dengan mesranya di sisi seberang hotel tempat Kaga berada. Disana terlihat perempuan dengan rambut putih panjang dan pasangannya yang berambut twin-tail hijau terang.

"Zu-Zuikaku! Bisakah kau berhenti menciumiku sebelum kita melenyapkan target kita?"

"Hmm? Shoukaku-nee tidak suka kalau aku melakukan itu?"

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka, wa-walaupun kita ini saudara angkat, tapi tetap saja aku..."

"Hahahaha, omong kosong bukankah Shoukaku-nee yang biasa menggodaku?"

"Tu-tunggu! Waktu itu aku sedang mabuk!"

"Ya~ Ya~ terserahlah, jadi target kita yang mana?"

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka Zuikaku kemudian menyiapkan sebuah sniper rifle di ujung gedung tempat mereka berdiri.

"Zuikaku? Jadi kau kesini tanpa melihat isi map untuk misi kita?"

"Yang kutahu hanya kita perlu pergi ke Paris dan pergi ke gedung ini, yahh paling hanya orang yang biasa selingkuh, jadi siapa nama orang yang akan kulubangi kepalanya ini?"

"Dia aktris terkenal yang sedang naik daun sekarang"

"Ohh~ artis? Wahh sayang sekali ya"

"Namanya Akagi"

"Ohh? Akagi ya?"

"Zuikaku, kau mengenalnya?"

"Yahh, dia dulu seniorku saat masih SMA dengan Kaga-san, kebetulan mereka dulu pacaran. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ehh tunggu dulu, bisa kau ulangi siapa target kita hari ini?"

"Umur 22 tahun, **Akagi** "

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Hai~ Hai~ Shiranui dezu~~ terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya desu~~ Karena ini two shot chapter 2(terakhirnya) akan saya upload secepatnya, bye bye~~ maaf kalo OOC atau ada typo.  
**

 **P.S: Jujur aja saya mau curhat, setiap kali saya mau bikin fic tragedi kenapa malah ujung-ujungnya ada komedi yang nongol dengan sendirinya, saya sendiri kaget setelah membaca ulang fic ini (padahal jujur, gak ada niat buat nulis komedi), mu-mungkinkah!? jadi selama ini Shiranui itu seorang pelawak di kehidupan sebelumnya!? (Gak! itu gak mungkin), sekian aja.**


End file.
